The Play
by DreamingSerenades
Summary: HermioneFleur story. The two grow closer over the production of a school play they are put in charge of. Fem slash
1. Scripts

**The Play**

Disclaimer: okay…I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters…blah blah blah…I'm just playing with them, all Harry Potter characters and setting belong to J.K. Rowling, who is not me.

Warnings: this story has lesbian themes in it…so if you're anti-gay…then well, hit that back button immediately!

Pairings: Hermione/Fleur (eventually, I promise)

A/N: Um…if you like…then leave a review…if you don't like it…well…sorry I have let you down : please no flames…I'm easily hurt…:

"Alright, so is everyone clear to the play we are doing?" Professor Bradshaw asked. Everyone nodded. "Alright, I have the cast list here. I'm not doing auditions because we do not have that much time to get this started. The play will be in 3 months, and we will practice everyday until the performance date. Any questions?" The professor began passing out the cast list to everyone included in the play.

"Are all of us in this play?" Hermione asked. She looked at the cast list.

"Yes, Ms. Granger." She said. "And I am putting you and Ms. Delacour in charge of the play. So if anyone has any questions during the rehearsals of this play, please consent with Ms. Delacour or Ms. Granger before coming to me." She said to everyone, then turned and looked at Hermione and Fleur. "If either of you aren't sure of something, then you will come to me. Other then that, I am leaving you two in charge with the final decisions of costumes, lighting, props, and so forth. The only thing I will be providing in this play is the cast list, supervision, and the scripts."

"Why are you putting Hermione and I in charge, Professor?" Fleur asked.

"Well, you two seem to be my two most responsible students and very organized, so I figured together you two would work wonders for the play. Don't prove my assumption incorrect." She smiled. "Alright, that's all for today, class dismissed, please pick up a script on your way out the door. We will have rehearsal tomorrow."

Hermione picked up her books and began to head out when she heard her name. She turned around to find Fleur standing right behind her. "I know we don't like each other very much, but since we're in charge of this play, do you want to get together later tonight and take a look at the script and come up with some ideas for it?"

"Fleur, I don't not like you, honestly I have no problem with you." Hermione picked up a script and look at the top page. "What time do you want to get together and where?"

"Is right after dinner alright?"

"It's fine with me. Where do you want me to meet you?"

"Is near the lake alright? Under the trees?"

"Isn't it a little cold to be outside?"

"I'll bring a blanket and I know a heat spell." She grinned.

"Well, alright. I'll see you then." Hermione walked out of the theater.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dinner finally approached. The Great Hall was quickly crowded by many hungry students. "Hello, Harry, Ron." Hermione said sitting down across from Harry and Ron.

"Hello, Hermione." Harry said.

"Hey." Ron replied.

"How are you?" Harry asked her. He smiled and took a bite of his food.

"I'm alright. How are you?" She also began eating.

"Pretty good, actually." He said with a grin. Ron was sort of ignoring the two of them as they continued talking; he was off in his own thoughts somewhere else.

"That's good. Have you ever heard of the play 'Bang Bang You're Dead'?" Hermione asked then taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"No, I don't believe I have. What's it about?" Harry asked, suddenly becoming interested.

"I'm not sure, I haven't read over the script yet. I'm supposed to be getting together with Fleur after dinner and we're going to read over it-"

"Fleur? I thought you didn't like her?"

"Why does everyone keep saying that? I do like Fleur-"

"You like Fleur!" Ron suddenly entered the conversation.

"No…I mean, yes…I mean." Hermione sighed. "This is too complicated. I do not have a problem with Fleur; I think she's very nice."

"Oh." Ron went back into his on little world.

"Anyways, as I was saying. I am meeting with Fleur in just a few minutes and we're going to go over the script and come up with prop and floor designs. Well, we're going to try to anyways."

"Why exactly are you two doing this?" Harry wondered.

"We were put in charge of everything."

"Oh. Well, that makes perfect sense." They laughed.

"Well, I should be going then. I need to go back up to my room and grab my script and head down to the lake." Hermione got up from the table. "Good-bye you two."

"Bye." They said.


	2. The Lake

Chapter 2

**- -The Lake- -**

**Disclaimer:** Look on Chapter 1! It's still the same!  
**A/N:** Hey guys, thanks for the reviews : they made me smile. Here's Chapter 2….and um, I'm sorry about Fleur's accent…I don't really know how to type with that accent or what to change or anything, so just use your imagination, please : hope you guys like. And um, if you wanna give me some ideas to continue the story…by all means, 'cause chances are if I have more ideas, I'll update more often: (AIM: TwilightStarrr…if you wanna suggestion an idea or something, or chat.) oh yeah, and one more thing…I'm reading lines off the actual 'Bang Bang You're Dead' script…so yeah : and one last thing…I am very ADD…so there will be random things added into these chapters.

Hermione walked out of the Great Hall and began the walk for her room in the Gryffindor tower. She looked at her watch. She had about twenty minutes before she needed to be down by the lake. Hermione made her way to the top of the moving stairs and into the Gryffindor tower and speaking the password to the Fat Lady.

She walked into her bedroom and changed out of her robes and into some warm clothing. "A long sleeve shirt, jeans, and a jacket ought to be alright," she said to herself. She looked at her watch again. She had plenty of time to get down to the lake with no rush so she sat down on her bed for a second. She closed her eyes and just reviewed the days events. Then she opened her eyes, stood up, picked up her script and walked over to her mirror. She brushed her hair to neaten it a bit and then just looked at herself for a moment or two.

She looked at her watch again. _I should go_, she thought to herself. She picked up her script again. She went to the door and reached for the handle and exited out of the room.

Fleur left the Great Hall and headed for the lake. She already had her stuff so she didn't need to go up to her room or anything to retrieve it. As soon as she walked outside, her blue hat was immediately blown off her head by the wind. Not bothered, she walked over to her hat and picked it up. She readjusted her blanket and script so that she could fix her hat. "Ah, that's better." She said to herself, fixing her hat. She continued walking towards the lake. _Yes, I can see you staring. Stupid boys_, she thought to herself.

She spread out the blanket in between two very tall trees. She took a seat on one end and leaned against the tree and began reading her script. _Hmm, I'm Katie…I think. Yeah, 'Why me Josh?' what exactly is this play about?_ Fleur wondered_. Jeez, this Josh guy in here is very rude and mean, 'Why not? World's overpopulated. I wanted to do my part.' Wait, is Katie supposed to be dead?_ Fleur kept reading. _'Why'd you have to kill me?' hmm, yes, she's dead. Wonderful._ Fleur laid her script down on the blanket and looked out at the lake. "

Hermione stepped outside the big school and onto the outside grounds. She looked at the lake. It was reflecting off the sunlight that refused to set. _The sun looks so beautiful right now_, she thought. Being so busy looking at the lakes water and the sun, she was paying absolutely no attention to where she was going and trips. _Ouch_, she gets back up and dusted off her knees and hands. She could hear some boys laughing so she decided to have some fun, she pulled out her wand and pointed it in their direction and they took off running. _It's great having such a reputation_, she grinned.

"Hey, Fleur." She said, walking up behind her. Fleur didn't respond. "Fleur?" Hermione sat down beside her. Fleur jumped.

"Goodness, you scared me." Fleur says slightly startled.

"Sorry. I said 'hey' didn't you hear me?" she asked, making herself comfortable in a cross-legged position with her arms folded up.

"Oh, you did? I didn't hear you…I was I guess you would say…deep in though." Fleur looked back at the lake for another moment.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Hermione smiled at the view of the lakes waters.

"What?"

"The lake…the sunset. It's magnificent, don't you agree?"

"Oh, yes. It is." They stared at it a few moments. Hermione looked at Fleur. She could see the sunset's reflection in Fleur's eyes. _Whoa…_Hermione thought, looking at Fleur. "You're staring."

"Oh, sorry, um, are you ready to take a look at that script?"

"I am if you are." Fleur said_. I don't really want to, but we're in charge, so why not_…

"You're Katie, right?" Hermione asked. She looked at her cast list she had stapled to the back of her script. "And I'm…Jessie."

"What exactly is this play about?" Fleur asked. "The only thing I have figured out is that my character is dead."

"Dead?" Hermione looked over the first couple of pages. "Oh…we're…dead. That's great." Hermione closed her script. "Just skim through it and see if you can get the general idea of this play." Hermione suggested. They both looked through the script.

About ten minutes or so passed as they read through a couple of part of the script trying to figure it out. _Alright, focus already_, Hermione thought to herself, finding herself continuously glancing up at Fleur every few seconds. _Would you stop staring at her already and concentrate on this script_, Hermione yelled at herself in her head.

"Is everything alright?" Fleur asked Hermione with a slight smirk on her face.

"Um, yes, yes. Everything is alright." Hermione looked back down at her script. _Don't look up, don't look up, don't look up_, Hermione kept repeating to herself in her head. "So have you got any ideas to the general idea of this thing?"

"Um, I think it is about this boy who's in jail and killed 7 people. That's all I got." Fleur laid it down. "Now, as for coming up with things to do for this, I have nothing."

"That sounds about right to me" Hermione said, having no idea what this play was about. The sun was almost set; it was beginning to get very dark, very quickly.

"Hmm, perhaps we should move inside. Or call it quits for tonight." Fleur suggested.

"Wanna come up to my room for a bit? Unless of course you'd rather just take a better look at this tomorrow." Hermione asked. She stood up and reached out her hand to help Fleur up. Fleur accepted. The moment their hands touched, both felt a 'surge' go through them, something neither could ignore. When Hermione pulled her up…they were merely inches away from one another. They just stood there for a second, being so close. _She's so beautiful_, Hermione thought. _You smell like a bouquet of fresh picked, sweet roses_, Fleur thought.

"Your room it is then." Fleur smiled. "Could you help me fold this thing, please?"

"Uh...huh." Hermione leaned down and grabbed two ends. Fleur did the same. They folded it over one side, then another, then another. They walked towards each other with the ends of the blanket and their hands touched against each others. "Okay, there we go, all folded." Hermione said as calmly as she possibly could.

"Shall we go then?" They picked up their scripts and began the walk for Gryffindor Tower.


	3. Gryffindor Tower

**Chapter 3**

**--Gryffindor Tower--**

**Disclaimer:** look on Ch. 1…it's still the same.  
**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews guys: I personally love it when there's a lot of tension between 2 people…I find it hilarious. Oh yeah…and I enjoy clumsiness, it cracks me up, hope you guys don't mind it! Anyways…ON WITH CHAPTER 3!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Oh man…oh man…why am I freaking out. We're just going to my room to look at a script. It's just a script._ Hermione thought. _It's just Fleur…just…beautiful, charming, Fl-- STOP IT!_ She screamed at herself in her head.

"Hermione dear, what's wrong?" Fleur looked concerned. Hermione looked at her as they kept walking.

"Oh, uh. Well, um, nothing. I'm fine. Just a little…spaced out." Hermione blushed. BAM! Hermione ran right into an oncoming wall. _My goodness I am like super clumsy today…why?_ Hermione wondered. She backed away from the wall and then started to laugh. At first slowly, but then started laughing hysterically.

"Um, Hermione?" Fleur just looked at her with a blank look. _You're so cute when you're clumsy, you silly girl._ Fleur grinned and then began laughing with her. The tension between them slowly dispersed. _Past those brains and seriousness of yours is a silly, crazy little girl…and somehow…I love it_. Fleur smirked.

"I feel better now." Hermione smiled.

"So you admit there was something wrong?" Fleur insisted.

"What? No. I didn't say that." Hermione said defensively.

"Oh, but for you to feel better, there must be something bothering you to begin with, oui?"

"Not necessarily. You could feel good then feel better."

"If you say so, Hermione." Fleur smirked. They reached the top of the staircase.

"PASSWORD!" the Fat Lady screeched.

"Humming Bird" Hermione said hesitantly. They walked inside Gryffindor Tower and towards Hermione's room. There was no one in sight. Everyone was scattered about throughout the rest of the school enjoying their night before they had to turn in. "This way.."

"I like this place. It's warm and cozy, makes me feel right at home again."

"Yes, it is a great place." They traveled up some stairs and approached Hermione's door. There was laughing inside the room and a few girls voices were heard in there. "Do you wanna just stay down in the main room, if we go in here we may be a bit distracted, plus, I don't want to interrupt them."

"That is fine by me." They walked down the short flight of stairs. Hermione fell back on the couch, took off her shoes and sat cross-legged.

"So…" Hermione looked down at the stapled papers she held in her hands. "You got anything?"

"Do I have anything?" Fleur looked at her confused.

"I mean, do you have any ideas about anything we should do with this?"

"Oh. None that I can think of." It was quiet for a moment.

"I don't really want to do this…" Hermione confessed.

"Same here." Fleur added.

"Then why are we?"

"Well, to be honest…I wanted to hang out with you." Fleur smiled at Hermione. Their eyes met for a moment. Hermione broke the mutual gaze and looked into the fireplace.

"Oh…well…" Hermione didn't really know what to say. _What do I say to that? Something that simple and I can't think of a single thing._ Hermione made a silent giggle. _What a night_

"Hermione?" Fleur waved her hand in front of her face. "You there, dear?" Fleur made a quiet laugh. "Have I lost you?"

"Oh, no. I just got lost in thought…again." She smiled.

"You know, you have a very beautiful smile." Fleur complimented her. Hermione's face became bright red.

"T-thank you…so is yours." _Is she flirting with me? No, of course she isn't. Fleur is straight. And so am I. I'm straight. She's just being nice. Why am I thinking about this?_ "So you wanted to hang out with me, huh?" Hermione said, not knowing what else to say.

"That is correct madam." Fleur tossed her script onto the nearby coffee table, then picked up Hermione's and did the same. Fleur scooted closer to Hermione. "So what do you want to talk about?" Fleur could sense the tension coming from Hermione from her recent actions. This _is quite funny. I like her. I wonder if she is into girls?_ Fleur wondered. _Well, I guess I will just wait and see. Maybe a little game of 20 questions?_

"I don't know…anything is fine…" Hermione said slightly nervous.

"Want to play a game?" _Oh yes, a game…that would be great. Then no awkward topics. _Or so Hermione thought…

"A game, yes that sounds great. What game have you got in mind?"

"Twenty Questions." She answered.

"Oh? How do you play that?"

"Well, I ask you a question and you have to answer honestly. Then you ask me one, I answer honestly. And so on, until we've hit 20 questions total. But, because we have to answer honestly and there are no restriction on the questions, all questions and answers are to be kept strictly confidential between us."

"Oh, sounds fun."

"Ready to play?" _Oh boy, what have I gotten myself into now? I can't say I don't want to play because then she might think I am hiding something from her…but wait…I don't even know her. Maybe I can get to know her better through a silly game like this. And plus, she might not even ask me anything personal so it should be fine…right? _"Would you like to go first or do you want me to?"

"Um, you go first. I don't know what to ask."

"Alright. Hmm. Who do you have a crush on?"

"Ron…" _Well, I used to. Not anymore though. Not after the way he has been acting lately._ "Who do you have a crush on?" _You._ Fleur thought.

"No one. I don't really know anyone enough to like them." Hermione made a slight frown. "You alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You frowned when I said I didn't like anyone."

"Oh…no, I didn't mean it like…I was just thinking…" Hermione stopped talking for a second, caught her breath and spoke again. "I believe it's your turn."

"What are you thinking about?"

"The fire sure is pretty." _I can see it reflecting in your eyes. Illuminating your skin. Beautiful._

"Yes it is. Quite romantic too." Somehow, without Hermione noticing…Fleur had managed to move a little closer to her.

"My turn, right?"

"Oui." Fleur grinned.

"What do you find attractive in a person?" Hermione leaned back against the arm of the couch.

"I love intelligent people. I also love people who take care of themselves. And I also admire those who stand up for themselves and their friends as well and also get along well with people." Fleur leaned back against the back of the couch. She positioned herself sideways so that she was facing Hermione and her elbow was propping her head up on the back of the couch. _Anyone you have in mind? _Hermione wondered.

"What about you madam?" Fleur smiled. "What do you find most attractive in a person?" Fleur sounded interested.

"Well, I like someone who is very generous. Someone who will be there for their friends no matter what. I love getting to know people. Personality is a very big thing with me."

"Really?"

"Yes. I have met some very interesting people before. None that really flick my interest though. Except my friend, Ron. I have had a crush on him for like…two years I think. But he doesn't like me. And I am fine with that. I have gotten over that long ago so now, well, I'm pretty much moved on, I think. And now looking into new people." _And I just told Fleur all of this why?_

"Well…" For once, Fleur was speechless. _Alright, I really like this girl now._ She smirked. _Maybe I should ask her out._ "Hey, Hermione…would you---"

"Oh my god, Hermione, guess what!" Ginny came bursting through the door. Hermione jumped up.

"What!" she said anxiously.

"Neville just asked me out!" Ginny started jumping up and down.

"Oh my god, wow! That's great!" Hermione started jumping with her.

"Okay well, I have to go do my homework now. I just wanted to tell you that!" Ginny smiled and hugged Hermione. "Good-bye." Fleur looked at her watch.

"Sorry about that. What were you about to say?" Hermione asked apologetically.

"Oh, nothing. I should be going. It's about time to be in dorms." Fleur stood up. Hermione held out her arms for a hug. Fleur accepted. They embraced each other for a few moments, longer than a normal hug, neither seemed to mind nor noticed though. They pulled back. Fleur did her usual good-bye, a kiss on both cheeks. "Goodnight, my dear."

"Goodnight." Hermione watched her leave. "That wasn't my cheek…" She whispered to herself. Then headed up to her room.


	4. Sneaking Out

Chapter 4

--Sneaking Out--

**Disclaimer:** Same as on the 1st chapter…still hasn't changed!

**A/N:** Thanks again for the great reviews! I'm glad you guys like my story : and I'm sorry if I leave you guys without an update for too long…I have Guard, school, and a job…and friends…so I don't have that much time on my laptop anymore…but I'll do what I can! Sorry it's short, but enjoy! On with Chapter 4!

**1:00 a.m.**

Hermione lay in her bed staring at the ceiling which had been charmed to appear as a pitch black sky filled with bright stars. Her mind filled with millions of questions and thoughts about what happened earlier that night. _Did Fleur notice that when she went to kiss my cheek that she missed? Does she know that she kissed me? And…and somehow…somehow I'm not freaking out like I should be. I wonder if she did it on purpose...no…or…or did she?_ Hermione rolled over and looked at her clock. _It's really late. I should really get some sleep. I wonder if she's sleeping. Why do I keep thinking about her? She's probably asleep. I'm sure she is. I'm sure she's been asleep all night, unlike me. I wish I could sleep. I wish I could stop thinking. _She sighed and rolled over again onto her back and stared back up at the stars.

_Do I like her? No, that's silly. I'm not gay. I'm not gay. I am not gay. I am…am I? _Hermione sat up in her bed. _Do I like Fleur? _She sat there for a moment. _I need to see her. Right now. _She got out of bed. And threw on a housecoat. She quietly tiptoed down to the Gryffindor commons room and looked in the closet that was located beside the fireplace. She pushed through a few things and found a box in the back and opened it. _Harry's invisibility cloak, he won't mind if I borrow it._ She turned around to make sure no one was there then threw it on. And began to head down to the Ravenclaw area.

**1:00 a.m.**

_I can't sleep. There's no point in it. I should just give up. _Fleur sat up in her bed. She drew the curtains around her bed and picked up her glasses and a book. _Oh well, if I can't sleep then I may as well just read._ She sat there for a moment or two. _I don't really feel like reading though. Ya know, I think I'll just go down to the commons area, maybe relax in front of the fireplace or something. _So she got out of bed, slid into her housecoat and quietly tip-toed into the commons area. She sat down on the couch sideways. She pulled her legs up and had her arms folded over her knees. _I want to see you. _A slight frown crept upon her face as she sat there, staring at the dancing blazes of fire. She sighed then closed her eyes.

Xxxxxxxxx

Hermione approached the Ravenclaw portrait. _Oh dear…I don't know the password._

"I swear…the headmasters come up with the absolute stupidest passwords for these dorm rooms. 'leprechaun' that's a ridiculous password." The portrait quietly ranted to herself. _Leprechaun? Is that the password? _She wondered.

"Leprechaun." Hermione spoke. The portrait looked around, but didn't see anyone. "Leprechaun." She spoke again.

"Who's there?" The portrait strained her eyes trying to find the mysterious voice.

"I said Leprechaun, now are you going to open up and let me in or not?" Hermione said, losing patience.

"Alright…but…where are you?" The portrait opened up.

"Going through you. Thanks!" Hermione entered the Ravenclaw area. She quietly creep walked until she made her way to the commons area. And then she saw her. The French, blonde girl, there, sitting on the couch. _Is she talking to herself?_

"Can't believe I met her. It's so weird meeting someone I really like who…well…isn't a guy. I can't believe I'm saying this. Oh dear, what would my mother say?" Fleur whispered to herself. Hermione began to walk closer to her. "Why do I like her? I've what…talked to her for one night? And…I wonder if she noticed…but I…I think I kissed her earlier."

_Ha! I knew it. I knew she kissed me. Whoa, wait. Why am I happy about this? Am I happy about this? Should I tell her I'm here, I mean, it is a little rude to impose like this and listen to her talking when she has no clue that I am here, I mean this is just as bad as eavesdropping. Right? _Hermione refocused on what Fleur was saying.

"I want to see her. I'm not sure why. But I really want to see her. Oh, Hermione dear." _Aww…maybe I should tell her I'm here. I wanted to see her…wait…why did I want to see her? _ Hermione wondered for a moment or two. She looked at Fleur, she could now she her face, see her eyes, her skin. _I know why I'm here. Because I'm feeling the same way about her as she is me. _"Oh, what I would do to see you right now." _Aww, man. Should I let her know I'm here? _

"I should go back to bed. I'm very tired. And I need to get some sleep. Sitting in here talking about her isn't gonna make her magically appear." _Oh if you only knew…_Fleur stood up and began walking back to her room. Hermione walked over to the couch where Fleur had been sitting and sat down. She slumped down on the couch, still covered by the cloak, and leaned her head up against the back of the couch. _Maybe I should have told her I was here. Does she really like me? Me? Of all people she could like…and she likes…me? _Hermione just laid there for a few minutes. After a while, she began to doze off.

"_Hermione, what are you doing? Why are you being like this, I thought you liked me"_

"_I do Ron."_

"_Hermione, don't you like me?"_

"_Fleur?"_

"_Hermione, what are you doing? You aren't gay."_

"_Stop it Ron. Don't try to control me."_

"_Who is he Hermione, why do you keep talking to him? Come with me, we can be together…"_

"_I don't know if I can, I don't know if I'm ready."_

"_I'll take care of you, I promise."_

"_Don't listen to her, Hermione. You know I'm the man of your dreams."_

"_Don't listen to him, Hermione. I can take care of you better than he could even imagine."_

"_I…I don't know."_

"_Hermione, please."_

"_Come on, Hermione. We've been friends for 4 years, no one knows you better than I do."_

"_Stop it. Both of you."_

"_Oui. As you wish my dear."_

"_No, not until you're mine."_

"_Stop it, Ron. Why do you always have to be like this? I'm not your property or something. Leave me alone."_

"_Come with me, Hermione, I'll give you the freedom and happiness he could never have given you."_

"_I don't know what to do…"_

"_Pick one of us."_

"_Pick one…come on, Hermione."_

"_Oh…I…I pick-"_

Hermione jumped up out of her dream. She looked at her watch, it was almost 6 am. She rushed out of the Ravenclaw commons room and rushed back up to the Gryffindor tower and back into her own bed. She put the invisibility cloak under her bed for the time being. It was safe there with her stuff. She crashed her head back down onto her pillow and quickly fell back asleep for the remaining time until her alarm clock would go off, re-awakening her.


End file.
